waroflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Alliance
An alliance is an agreement by several players to their mutual benefit which consists of sharing troops and resources, as well as information. Members of an alliance can talk in the Alliance chat and this does not require Horns. Horns are only required to chat in the World chat. A player who has level 1 Ally base can join an alliance, and a player with level 2 Ally Base can create one. The basics Founding an alliance In order to found an alliance, players must have: *Ally base level 2 *20,000 Gold Upon creating, the founder is given the option of aligning his/her alliance with one of two dynasties: the Shang, or the Zhou. Joining an alliance Players can join an alliance either by: *Applying *Being invited by ranked officers in an alliance Leaving an alliance Players may leave an alliance by clicking the "Withdraw" button in the Manage tab. After leaving an alliance, the player's alliance contribution for the task Call to arms will be reset to zero, and their stronghold honour will also be reset to zero, The honour will be returned upon readmittance to the alliance; the alliance contributions and donations will not be restored. They will also lose all benefits from strongholds and alliance levels. (Excluding Stronghold legends and the unique 45 Ability Alliance legends) Upgrade requirements and benefits Roles and rights There are various roles in an alliance, and each have differing rights or privileges. Members may be promoted and demoted by the leader, and by ranked members, depending on the contributions to the alliance. Players may check their rights by clicking the "Rights" button in the Manage tab. The following is a list of rights available for each role in an alliance: : Research items Item can be researched by the leader of an alliance with the donations provided by its members. Once an item has been research, any member can "produce" the item by paying a fee to the alliance. : Alliance items 1.png|Alliance Items 1 Alliance items 2.png|Alliance Items 2 Tasks Alliance-specific tasks are available for members of an alliance: * Symposium, a one-time task for an alliance upgrade which rewards Tax Writs * Call to arms, a repeatable daily task in which players contributing Gold and JCredits are rewarded with Horns For a full list of tasks, see Category:Alliance tasks. Tasks Unlocked Being in a Shang alliance unlocks the tasks to acquire Shen Gongbao. On the other hand, being in a Zhou alliance unlocks the tasks to acquire Jiang Ziya. Worship When you buy effectsor bonuses, the contribution you've done to the alliance, will decrease. Caution:Changing back and forth between alliance gods, will drop the favour to 0. Duo Bao Dao Ren.jpg|Duo Bao Dao Ren, The Shang Defense Worship Shang(A).png|Tong Tian Jian Zhu, The Shang Attack Worship Zhou(D).png|Nan Ji Tian Weng, The Zhou Defense Worship Zhou(A).png|Yuan Shi Tian Zun, The Zhou Attack Worship Gaining Favour The following resources and Equipment may be converted into Favour Alliance (Defense) Worship Alliance (Attack) Worship Category:Alliances Category:Mechanics